robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the fourth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on November 27, 1998 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.94 million viewers, a decrease of ten thousand viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 23-29 November, behind only The Simpsons and Have I Got News For You. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Milly-Ann-Bug Milly-Ann Bug turned out of the start zone and headed down the right route. Milly-Ann Bug drove into the ramrig, but both right wheels got caught on the obstruction, and Milly wriggled about, failing to escape. Milly eventually made it to the end of the second rig, but was trapped almost instantly by Shunt, with the House Robot pushing Milly-Ann Bug into the arena wall. Shunt flipped Milly-Ann Bug's front pod up, axing between the eyes and causing some minor damage. Shunt let Milly-Ann Bug move, but it drove across the route and instead got stuck on the other wall. In the middle route, Sergeant Bash was waiting, and threw a flicker of flame at Milly-Ann Bug's hair, which caught alight. Behemoth Behemoth tentatively moved towards the brick wall, lifting the scoop to bring the blocks down. Behemoth reversed as fallen bricks blocked the path, before driving in to push more bricks forwards. Behemoth headed up the ramp, carrying one brick, and pushing a second under the scoop. Sergeant Bash defended the base of the ramp, so Behemoth tried to push the House Robot back. Behemoth bared the flipping scoop of Sergeant Bash, who moved out the way, allowing Behemoth to complete the gauntlet. Bodyhammer Bodyhammer chose the right route and set off towards the ramrig. As it reached the start, the rig moved and slid under Bodyhammer. The low ground clearance of Bodyhammer meant this lifted the wheels off the ground, trapping the seeded robot. The ramrig held Bodyhammer in position, as it frantically fired the weapons to try and free itself. Sir Killalot drove in, scratching Bodyhammer with his lance, but managing to free it. Bodyhammer drove forwards, only to be trapped again on the other side of the ramrig, shoved into the saws by Sir Killalot. Razer Razer drove down the right route, setting up at the front of the ramrig. Razer waited for the rig to retreat before heading in, getting halfway before spinning side-to-side trying to reorient itself. Razer bounced off a circular saw, sending sparks flying. Razer eventually escaped, driving at Shunt and just riding the scoop. Razer backed up for another attempt, charging in and sliding under the side of Shunt, pushing the house robot back and into the end zone. Razer dug the claw into the side of Shunt at the end. Inquisitor Inquisitor drove towards the ramrig, which only had two out of six saws working. Inquisitor made it through the first ramrig, but found the second one blocking its route. Inquisitor waited and eventually made it through the second part of the ramrig, where it was spun around by Shunt. Shunt pushed Inquisitor back into a spike block, but Inquisitor escaped over the flame pit to cross the finish line. Elvis Elvis moved forwards, firing the flipper before dropping the dome down. Elvis moved slowly into the middle route, being lifted by the spikes before making m a small dent in the brick wall. Elvis reversed to have another go, firing the flipper to knock some bricks down. Elvis set about flipping more bricks away, pushing as far up as it could get through the bricks as time ran out. Results Trial (Football) Round 1 Razer shot forwards, pushing the ball with its attacked baffles on the claw. Razer pushed the ball towards a corner, as the goal was defended by Dead Metal. Dead Metal grabbed Razer, pushing the robot back, and bouncing the ball against a wall. As Dead Metal reversed, the left pincer pushed the ball backwards and scored an own goal. Razer reversed into Elvis, who was being pressured by Sergeant Bash's flamethrower as Cease was called, and Razer awarded the goal. Through: Razer Round 2 Milly-Ann Bug, starting next to the ball, instantly grabbed it and drove around, trying to get it towards the goal. Elvis drove into the side of Milly-Ann Bug, lifting the rear section up and allowing Behemoth to drive in and steal the ball. Behemoth struggled to turn and keep the ball in its scoop, while Milly-Ann Bug's hair was set on fire by Sergeant Bash. Dead Metal tried to stop Behemoth scoring, as Elvis stayed by the side, but Behemoth eventually drove the ball into the goal and scored. Through: Behemoth Round 3 Elvis backed up to block Milly-Ann Bug, allowing Inquisitor to knock the ball towards the goal unchallenged. Dead Metal charged at Inquisitor, batting it away, but leaving an open goal. Inquisitor hit the ball, sending it towards the net. Dead Metal tried to defend, but aimed badly, allowing the ball to trickle in the net. Through: Inquisitor Round 4 Elvis flipped at Milly-Ann Bug, but any escape was prevented by the House Robots. Sergeant Bash aimed to set fire to Elvis' head, but allowed the competitor to drive away. Elvis headed towards the ball, as Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal attacked Milly-Ann Bug. Elvis dribbled the ball towards the goal, sending it the wrong way much to the team's dismay near the goal. Milly-Ann Bug was being burnt, but Sergeant Bash came in and moved the ball away from the wall, giving Elvis a clear run to score the final goal. Through: Elvis Eliminated: Milly-Ann-Bug Arena Semi-Finals Razer vs. Inquisitor Razer headed towards Inquisitor, which turned to try and get the flails into the fight. Razer pushed Inquisitor headfirst into the wall, trapping it in the claw and bringing the crushing claw down into Inquisitor, destroying the flail. Shunt started slamming Inquisitor with his axe. Razer stayed there, bringing the claw down again, buckling another part of Inquisitor. Sir Killalot pushed the pair of the robots, giving Inquisitor a chance to move away. Inquisitor drove off, heading out of the PPZ and into the centre of the arena. However, Razer had not moved, and were limited to just the claw moving up and down. With Razer still in the PPZ and not moving, the House Robots pounced. Matilda flipped Razer over, allowing Shunt to hammer the base of the robot and Sergeant Bash to set fire to the inside of Razer. As Razer was deemed immobile, Inquisitor was left as the surprise victor. Winner: Inquisitor Elvis vs. Behemoth Behemoth drove at Elvis with the scoop raised, being lightly flipped as the robots met. Elvis turned and managed to bring the cutting disc in on Behemoth's scoop. Behemoth went around the side of Elvis to lift it up, allowing Dead Metal to charge into the raised robot. Behemoth pushed Elvis backwards into the PPZ, where it was set on by the House Robots, Matilda pressuring Elvis hard into the wall. Matilda, Dead Metal and Shunt all started holding Elvis in a corner, before dragging it onto the flame pit. Matilda kept dragging Elvis over the flames as the battle ended. Winner: Behemoth Final Inquisitor vs. Behemoth Inquisitor, lacking the chainsaw due to damage from the last fight, managed to stop Behemoth from getting under it initially. However, Behemoth tried again, managing to force the scoop under Inquisitor's spikes. Inquisitor was lifted, then left on a floor spike, eventually escaping. Inquisitor pushed Behemoth back under the scoop, but Behemoth pushed harder after a little while. Inquisitor changed angle, but was pushed back into Sir Killalot, which ripped Inquisitor's flail off with his lance. Matilda managed to bounce Inquisitor into Behemoth's scoop, and Inquisitor was lifted and pushed back into the PPZ. Dead Metal grabbed Inquisitor, but pressure from Sir Killalot eventually turned Inquisitor over. Heat Winner: Behemoth Trivia *This heat signified the first time that a seed lost in Round 1, with Bodyhammer falling at the Gauntlet stage. *Team Razer would fight every team in this heat except Elvis at some point in the show's history, and it fought Team Make Robotics four times. *This heat featured the debut of the vertical crusher weapon in Razer, as well as the first intended entanglement device in Milly-Ann Bug, despite the latter being illegal in the sport at the time. Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes featuring Soccer